


over analysis of light

by patternson



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, Spoilers, hidden deep in closet, its ok we all once were deep in the shadows, light gay ??, me just over thinking a characters, the answer is yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternson/pseuds/patternson
Summary: here’s me trying to figure out if light is closeted gay guy or not. i also talk about lawlight and little bit of misa and light.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	over analysis of light

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all this contains spoilers, also whether or not light is gay or not, it doesn’t change the anime or manga. 😃🙌

why light is tad bit fruity luv xx

in this essay today, i will discuss how light is a tad bit fruity in the anime/manga death note. this is also a psa, regardless of whether light is straight or deep in the closet, it does not change his character or the anime/manga. why? cause sexuality really isn’t a big deal, i wrote this for the purpose of fun and because there needs to be more representation in media. also light is a fictional character so it doesn’t really matter how people want or view his sexuality. this essay also contains major spoilers. 

to start off, the religious themes in death note. there is a lot of biblical references in death note, the holy trinity represents L, mello, and near, and apples representing, the first sin, eve eating the apple, and how it was light’s first sin. there is a lot of other references and symbolism in the show which i won’t go into right now. now a lot of people when they think of homophobia, they connect it to religion, since many religions have written off homosexuality as a “sin” or it isn’t “natural”. this would obviously would cause harm to someone who is in fact, a raging homosexual, i.e. light. the show is layered with lots of biblical references, and if light was a cute little homo, you could possibly correlate that to the bible. 

now moving onto actual evidence of light being a closeted dude. light is constantly trying to hide his life from everyone around him, he is always making sure his family is seeing the “good” side of him, the one with good grades, who is getting into a good university, getting a wife, and will become a police officer like his father. this reminds me a lot of how many lgbtq+ teens feel like how they are hiding a side of themselves too. light is hiding his kira persona, what else could he be hiding? great question, his love for men is what he is obviously hiding. 

another piece of evidence that the creator had stated was, that light could never love a woman. now this piece of evidence is a little shaky as i am not sure if it’s true or not, i am also not aware if they said he couldn’t love anyone or just a woman but i will put in here just in case. lots of people oversexualize many lgbtq+ people, whenever being gay or lesbian, is about whether or not you could love someone of the opposite sex. in this case it could also show light is either a homosexual in the hiding, or someone who is aromantic, someone who doesn’t like people romantically but can still have sexual relationships with people. either way, it shows light isn’t exactly “straight”. take it as you will, either light is a queer in the shadows or he isn’t interested in anyone, regardless of sex. 

with the time set (2004 in the manga and 2007 in the anime) and the place (japan), this also shows that homosexuality was not supported as much as it is today. now this is important for his character, especially if he is a homophob- i mean homosexual. this corresponds to what i said earlier, with him hiding a part of himself. with the time period and the place not being the most lgbtq+ inclusive/friendly he would have to hide a part of himself for the better. 

another thing, him and misa was all fake, he even states it mutiple times. most of it was to appease misa and her shinigami, rem. he only ever “dated” her, to use her for her shinigami eyes, he wanted use her to kill L. so whether or not you believe light is homiesexual, he never loved misa in that way and just played with her feelings, strung her along, used and manipulated her. which should never happen in a relationship. now i understand he didn’t want to die, but of course, he didn’t have to lie to her, that would only hurt her even more. also even if you don’t like misa, no one really deserves to get strung along like that. 

i will dive into the ship, lawlight, or L x light. now this ship is a very interesting one. because all while they did not like each as one was L and the other was kira, they both had a mutual respect for each other. now i believe this because, light was always able to prove himself innocent all while L knew he was kira. it’s always been L knowing light was kira, him fitting the profile of kira perfectly, and light being to win over their peers. both of their strong suits, L with smarts and light being able to have a good social persona. when one was ahead the other would catch up. L never really had a “worthy opponent”, and when light was able to catch up to him, i would only assume he was happy. i have a feeling neither one liked each other, besides their mutual respect for each other, until light lost his memory. i think after that L knew something was up with him, as most did, and i have a feeling that when he grew more attached to light. that is also why the whole foot scene is all the more meaningful. another biblical reference, where even though jesus knew judas would betray him he still washed his feet. L knew light would betray him cause he had his memories back but he still massaged his feet. i think this is why their relationship is definitely an interesting one, i would assume that if light wasn’t kira and just a regular person, they definitely could of had something, either friendship or a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> haha i’ll probably add some more and tweak it every once in a while. also i’m currently reading the manga, and the anime follows really closely to it ngl.


End file.
